the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectral Hound
Medium Magical Beast (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 6d10+12 (45 hp) Initiative: +7 (+3 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 40 ft., fly 80 ft. (perfect, Astral Plane only) AC: 17 (+3 Dex, +4 Natural), Touch 13, Flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +6/+9 Attack: 1 bite +9 melee (1d8+4 and astral shift) Full Attack: 1 bite +9 melee (1d8+4 and astral shift) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Astral shift Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., scent, see invisible, greater plane shift, DR 5/magic or silver, astral movement Saves: Fort. +7, Ref. +8, Will +4 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 15, Con 14, Int 4, Wis 14, Cha 12 Skills: Hide +8, Listen +6, Spot +7, Survival +5 Feats: Ability Focus (Astral Shift), Alertness, Improved Initiative, Track (B), Planar Tracking (B) Environment: Astral Plane Organization: Solitary, pack (1d4+1) or hunting party (1d4 hounds, 1d4 githyanki) Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually chaotic evil Advancement: 7-12HD (Medium); 13-18HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - Out of the corner of your eye, you notice a ghostly, translucent hound tracking and observing you. A spectral hound is said to have been the creation of the githyanki, who breed them from some planar canine. If this is true, the secrets have been lost as they are now found everywhere in the service of other creatures like demons, slaadi, etc. In the astral plane, it appears as a normal, gaunt-looking hound. Most githyanki communities have a kennel of spectral hounds as trackers and guardians. See Invisible (Su): A spectral hound can see invisible and ethereal creatures and objects. Astral Shift (Su): A spectral hound’s bite forces any creature hit to make a Cha-based DC 16 will save or be transported to the astral plane via plane shift after 4d6 hours. Greater Plane Shift (Sp): A spectral hound can use greater plane shift spell (PLH) on itself at will to and from the astral plane. This functions as plane shift spell except that if the hound has visited the location, it can go directly there instead of being 5-500 miles away. Furthermore, it can shift directly to the destination of any creature affected by its astral shift ability. Astral Movement (Ex): A spectral hound can move faster than normal creatures on the astral plane. Treat its Intelligence as twice as much as normal (i.e. 8) with regards to its speed on the astral plane. Racial Skills: A spectral hound has +4 racial bonus on hide checks and +12 racial bonus on survival checks when tracking. Planar Tracking General You can follow tracks across planes, including the featureless Astral Plane. In addition, you can determine the destination of a creature using translocation effects. Prerequisites: Knowledge (planes) 5 ranks, spellcraft 5 ranks, survival 10 ranks, track feat. Benefit: You can attempt to track a creature even in featureless voids like the Astral Plane (base survival DC 25). Furthermore, when standing at the place of departure from which a creature teleports (or uses like effects), you can determine the destination with a successful DC 30 survival check. If you have your own means of teleportation, you can teleport there as if you had seen the place once. Category:Magical beasts